


Waiting for Midnight

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: No one else remembered it was Seth’s birthday tomorrow, so Dean stays up until midnight to wish Seth a happy birthday. Ambrollins. Based on the prompt “Person 1 is waiting for midnight (00:00) to be the first one to wish Person 2 a happy birthday via text message.”





	Waiting for Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a *minor* obsession with Ambrollins. This takes place in 2018, and Dean was never injured, so The Shield is still going strong. Enjoy!

Seth wasn’t happy. Tomorrow was his birthday, and no one seemed to remember. There weren’t even the usual “Tomorrow is this person’s birthday!” texts that usually went around. It didn’t make sense, and quite frankly, the whole thing made Seth sad. How could no one remember?

Actually, there was one person who remembered: Dean. Seth and Dean had been friends for a while, even before The Shield, so how could The Lunatic Fringe _not_ remember it was Seth’s birthday?! The whole idea was ridiculous.

As The Shield gathered their suitcases, Dean saw Seth checking his phone every couple of minutes. Before Dean could comment on it, however, Roman joked,

“Waiting on a text from a hot girl, Seth?” Seth shot Roman a look and snapped,

“Everything’s fine, Rome. Let’s just get to our hotel and sleep, okay?” Roman nodded, worried, and Dean tapped his foot quietly, trying not to smile. A perfect idea had just come to him.

That night, when The Hounds of Justice got to their hotel, Dean made sure that he was the first person to change and brush their teeth. Seth calmly took his time and Roman...well, Roman was in the connecting room, so Dean wasn’t sure what he was doing. After brushing his hair, Dean pulled the covers over his head and yelled to Seth, who was still brushing his teeth,

“Good night, Seth!” Seth responded through a mouth of toothpaste, which made Dean smile. He did have a major crush on Seth, after all.

After Seth had fallen asleep, Dean slowly reached over and grabbed his phone from the middle table. Turning the brightness settings way down, Dean plugged in his earbuds and spent the next few hours listening to music and watching videos, waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

Eventually, it was 11:59. Holding his breath, Dean typed a message into his phone but did not send it. When the clock finally turned to midnight, Dean pressed send and released the breath he had been holding. Now, Dean could finally get some sleep.

The next morning, Seth woke up to the sound of Dean snoring. Smiling to himself, finding the whole thing ironic considering how early Dean had gone to bed, Seth got up.

“It’s my birthday,” Seth sang quietly in the shower, “and yet no one remembers but me…” Closing his eyes, Seth silently cried, trying not to wake Dean up or show his true feelings.

Once Seth had changed, he left the bathroom and found Dean was still asleep. Shaking his head, still smiling, Seth walked over to the middle table and grabbed his phone. There was a text from Dean.

“No one else seems to remember,” the text read, “but I just want to wish you a happy birthday. Dean.” Smiling, Seth then looked and saw the text had been sent at midnight. Covering his mouth, Seth burst out laughing. So _that_ was why Dean was still asleep.

Eventually, Dean woke up, but Seth was already downstairs with Roman at breakfast. Rubbing his eyes, Dean quickly got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Today, I’m going to do it,” Dean said to the mirror. “Today, I’m going to tell Seth.”

“Tell Seth what?” Seth asked, opening the door. Dean’s face turned chalk white, and Seth held up his phone. “I saw your text. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Dean replied nervously. “And don’t worry, I will reveal to you what I have to reveal soon. Okay?” Seth nodded, looking a little confused.

“Sure.” Dean breathed a silent sigh of relief, pleased he had a little time to think.

Seth’s birthday was on a Monday, which meant Dean could reveal his crush on Seth backstage. Seth and Roman headed to Raw, but Dean decided to make a pit stop. He needed to do one quick thing.

There was a small florist in town, and they had roses. Smiling to himself, Dean pulled up to the florist, hoping the whole plan wouldn’t be for naught.

“What can I do for you, sir?” the pretty brown-haired woman behind the counter asked when Dean entered the store. Looking around, Dean replied,

“I’m going to confess my love to someone, and I want a rose. What do you suggest?” The woman smiled,

“We have the “Confessions” packages. How big of a production do you want?”

“Something small,” Dean replied. The woman walked to one of the back rooms, grabbed a black box, then returned to the counter. Opening the box, revealing a perfect red rose, the woman asked,

“How’s this?”

“Perfect.” The woman closed the box, and Dean said suddenly, “Actually, can you wrap a red bow around the box?” The woman nodded, then said to Dean as she tied the bow,

“I take it this is for someone really special.”

“Yes. Yes, it is,” Dean replied. He paid for the rose, thanked the woman, then Dean placed the box in his backpack and drove to Raw, a massive smile on his face.

As Dean watched Seth’s match, he took a deep breath. Due to the number of cameras backstage, Dean would have to wait until Raw went off the air, but he didn’t mind that much. Seth was worth it.

“Something on your mind, Fringe?” Roman asked, causing Dean to jump, his eyes wide as saucers. Seeing the look on his friend’s face, Roman chuckled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“No, I should have been paying attention,” Dean snapped, holding the black rose box in his hands. Roman motioned to the box and asked,

“What’s that?” Dean looked at Roman, watching his friend’s face for a tell, something that revealed Roman knew it was Seth’s birthday. However, Roman simply rose an eyebrow, so Dean replied,

“Something special. And…” Dean stood up and left the room, but not before smirking, “It’s none of your business.” Roman shook his head and smiled, thinking to himself, _Typical Dean._

A couple of hours later, Raw _finally_ went off the air. Rubbing his hands together, the box in his pocket, Dean started walking through the locker room, looking for Seth. It was time.

Seth was walking down a hallway, the Intercontinental Championship around his waist, when he heard Dean shout,

“Seth!” Smiling, Seth turned around and saw Dean running toward him, a smile on The Lunatic Fringe’s face.

“Hey, Dean! What can I do for you?” Catching his breath, Dean opened his mouth to speak...and then Heath Slater suddenly popped out from behind a corner and shouted to Seth, whose back was to Heath,

“Happy birthday!” More Superstars followed suit, following Heath down the hall. Confetti of all colors flew through the air, and both Seth and Dean’s mouths fell open. While Seth’s expression was one of pure joy, Dean just stood there, the black box in his hands, trying not to cry.

“Oh my gosh!” Seth shouted in surprise, smiling at the Raw roster. “I can’t believe you all remembered!” Dean swallowed, and Seth turned back to face him. “Dean, was this your idea?” However, when Seth saw the look on Dean’s face, he frowned. “You okay, buddy?”

“At least everyone remembered without my help,” Dean snapped, tears starting to form. Then, Dean started to turn around, and Heath called to him,

“Actually, we never forgot. The whole thing was a surprise.”

“Even better!” Dean shouted, fleeing down the hall away from Seth. His whole plan had gone up in flames.

When Seth got back to the hotel room later that evening after a long night of partying with his friends, The Architect didn’t realize that Dean was waiting for him. Shoving the black box into Seth’s hands as soon as he stepped inside the room, Dean snapped,

“Happy birthday.” Then, shoving past Seth, nearly knocking into his shoulder, Dean locked himself in the bathroom, sobbing.

Roman looked at Seth in confusion, and Seth shrugged. Walking to his room, Roman whispered to Seth,

“I don’t know what’s in the box, but Dean’s been fidgeting with it all day. Try to take it seriously, why don’t you?” Seth bit his lip and nodded, closing the door to Roman’s room behind him. After thinking for a few seconds, Seth walked over to the left queen bed and sat down, carefully untying the red bow wrapped around the box.

Gingerly opening the box, Seth let out a small gasp when he saw the rose. On top of the flower was a folded-up piece of paper, which Dean had added while he been sulking alone in the hotel room, waiting for Seth and Roman to return. Taking a deep breath, Seth opened the letter and read it silently to himself, processing every word.

_Hey, Seth. I’m sure you’ll be reading this while I’m sulking in the bathroom, but I needed to explain what happened back there. Back at Raw._

_I really didn’t know Heath, and everyone else on Raw remembered it was your birthday. I didn’t corner you in that hallway on purpose or anything like that. In fact, I approached you for a different reason. There’s something I need to tell you._

_I love you, Seth Rollins. Every time I’m with you, you make me smile, and you make me laugh. I don’t know when it is I first started having a crush on you, but I’ve had it for a long time. And because I thought no one remembered your birthday, I figured today would be a good day to share._

_You probably don’t feel the same way, but if some tiny part of you loves me too...then I want to share my life with you, Seth. You are an amazing guy, and I don’t ever want to lose you._

_Love, Dean Ambrose_

“Wow,” Seth whispered, skimming the letter again. Then, setting the letter down, Seth picked up the beautiful rose, which had been dethorned.

As Seth sat there, eyes closed with the rose in his hands, Dean crept out of the bathroom. Slowly walking over to his friend, Dean stood still and waited for Seth’s eyes to open.

“What do you think, Seth?” Dean asked thirty seconds later. Seth opened his eyes, sniffing the rose, then swallowed. Placing the rose back in its black box and closing the lid, Seth looked at Dean, then picked the box and note up and set them on the middle table. “Talk to me, Seth,” Dean whined. Smiling, Seth walked over to Dean and planted a long kiss on Dean’s neck, awakening a gasp in Dean. When Seth pulled away, he smirked,

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Dean blushed, then gasped again as Seth grabbed his shirt collar and pulled The Lunatic Fringe toward him. However, Seth stopped right in front of Dean’s lips and smirked, “We can’t do this now, not while Roman’s awake.”

“Guess we’ll have to wait until midnight,” Dean laughed. Seth’s dark eyes sparkled, and Dean grabbed his phone, ready for another long night.

Eventually, the clock struck twelve again. Once that happened, Seth and Dean melted into each other, Dean finally able to unleash his feelings. Seth hadn’t started his birthday in love, but by the time the night was over, Seth found himself obsessed with Dean Ambrose and his amazing kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
